Love Unlocked
by Adeladaine
Summary: Amuto one-shot. The humpty lock is opened and the Embryo is found...What does Amu and Ikuto do?


Ok, I got the inspiration for this in a dream..

Told entirely from Amu's point of view, she is a bit perverted but...

I am a huge AMUTO fan!!!;3

Thanks for reading!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 years after Amu and Ikuto first met..._

_Amu is now 17 and Ikuto, 22._

Walking into my room after a nice warm shower, I didn't expect Ikuto to be here. After 5 years of searching for the Embryo, we had become good friends. I was no longer a guardian, but I still fought X-eggs and searched for the Embryo. I wanted to help Ikuto.

Me and Tadase had tried dating, but we broke up quickly....We just didn't match...

Everyone else had finally found a happy ending. Tadase was dating Nagehiko and Yaya and Kukai were happily together. I was the only one left out, but I didn't worry... I was still fighting. Ikuto had left Easter, but we were both still searching for the embryo.

"I-I-Ikuto! What are you doing here??"

After 5 years, you would think I would be used to this...But i wasn't. Clad in my lingerie and a towel, I was surprised to see him there, lying on my bed, looking like the sexiest guy on earth. Around my neck was the Humpty Lock. i had grown used to keeping it on me at all times...

"Amu, come lie down....I wanna try something..."

His arm pulled me down onto the bed. I blushed red.

What if, we tried doing something....GAAA

Noticing my red face, he smirked.

"What are you thinking, Amu-kun?? Are you thinking this??"

He leaned downand slowly drew his toungue down my cheek.

"You taste good, Amu...Mmmm."

I started hyperventilating. He chuckled.

"I just want to try unlocking the lock again."

I was puzzled. We had tried to unlock the lock before, but it never seemed to work.

His hand was nearing the lock when I grabbed it.

"Ikuto, before you unlock it...I have something too say."

He looked into my eyes.

"Ikuto. I l-love you."

He looked shocked, but then he smiled.

"Amu, I love you too."

And leaning forward, our lips brushed. and that was when the lock flashed. The humpty key floated in the air, and the key unlocked the humpty lock. Suddenly, me and Ikuto were floating in front of this glowing sphere.

"It's the embryo...I can't believe it."

Ikuto looked stunned. I gestured towards the embryo.

"Ikuto, go ahead. Make a wish."

He turned to look at me and gasped.

"Really??"

"Really."

I smiled reassuringly at him. He could take it. As long as I knew Ikuto loved me, it was fine.

He turned toward the egg.

"I wish I could be with Amu forever."

"Ikuto..."

I sighed. He was so sexy.

"Thank you, Ikuto."

We embraced.

The egg glowed and broke in a beautiful light. We were back in my room with a small fairy chara.

"You don't need me to grant that wish. You **will be together forever**."

And with a small smile, she disappeared.

We looked into each other's eyes, and with a small smile, he bent down and kissed me passionately. Slipping his hands around my body, he removed the towel, exposing my scantily covered body to the air. My hands were already busy unbuttoning his shirt.

That night we shared a precious experience, something that would bind us together forever.

_In the morning_,

I opened my eyes and sighed with pleasure. I was still euphoric about last night. It had to have been a dream. Flipping onto my side, I was shocked to see Ikuto next to me....NAKED!!!

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!"

He smiled. Sliding his hands down my bare body, he pulled me closer.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He purred. He looked at me with those devilish eyes that told me I couldn't lie.

"Yes..."

He smiled then. A real heartfelt smile.

I smiled back. He was so handsome sometimes. and snuggling beneath the covers, I enjoyed the warm softness that radiated from his body. It was a Saturday, and I was living alone, so I didn't need to get up.

Wrapping my arms around his body, I sighed. I could get used t this.

"Amu.."

"Yeah?"

"Want to do it again?"

"Yeah..."

I murmured sleepily.

"It was only after that I finally relized what I was doing. But it was too late. i was caught up in the movement of his body against mine.

_Later_...

"Ikuto..."

"Yes, Amu?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

And we stayed like this, lovers, hopefully forever....

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading!!

Please review. i read all the comments and appreciate the time you took to read this one-shot.


End file.
